Retrouvailles mouvementées
by Devil horse
Summary: Retrouvailles mouvementées entre notre couple préféré... quoi de plus! attention, sexe explicite.


Retrouvaille mouvementée.

Auteur: Parait que c'est moi.

Disclamer: Si l'univers de Naruto m'appartenait, ca ferait longtemps que Sasuke et Naruto seraient ensemble a se sauter dessus...

Rated: Disons M...

Genre: Romance

Note1: Cette fic contient une bonne dose de yaoi ainsi qu'un lemon, toute personne étant susceptible déprouver de la gène, du dégout ou tout autres émotions de ce type est prié de **DEGAGER LE PLANCHER EN QUATRIEME VITESSE AVANT QUE JE LUI BOTTE LE DERRIERE**. Merci.

Note2: POV Naruto (enfin, j'ai essayé). Quelques fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse.

Je tiens juste a dire que l'idée m'est venu d'un de mes dessin (dessin qui, je tiens a le dire était pour Koro-chan)... Vous le trouverez sur mon blog (regarder dans mon profil, j'ai la flème de tout réécrire. c'est a la page 10).

* * *

L'Hokage nous a envoyé un acte de mission il y a trois jours maintenant, une mission de rang B, quelque chose de facile pour un sennin et son élève, enfin, en théorie.

Nous devions aller jusqu'au village de Ame no Kuni pour y récupérer un rouleau sacré et le ramener a Konoha.

Personne n'était au courant de cette petite transaction, personne ne devait donc nous attaquer.

Nous sommes désormais sur le chemin du retour. Mais voila que des ninja de Oto no kuni se placent autour de nous... Et merde, une anbuscade! Le combat va s'engager et malheureusement pour nous, je crois que la partie ne va pas tourner a notre avantage.

Un Kage Bushin no jutsu, un Rasengan et les ennemis reviennent toujours. Mais l'hermite n'a pas perdu le but de la mission a ce que je peut voir et me donne le rouleau en me faisant signe de me barrer au plus vite de ce merdier..

Et me voici entrain de détaller comme un lapin. J'ai honte de moi, Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui veut devenir le plus grand Hokage se défile pour sauver un putain de rouleau en abandonnant son senseï.

Ca fait maintenant une heure que je court, que je court sans relache. Et voila que la pluie s'en mêle... Vraiment pas ma journée. Reste plus qu'a chercher un abris. Et vite, parce qu'a ce rythme la, je vais vite être trempé.

Me voila donc qui saute de branches en branches pour aller plus vite et pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Une ombre ce place face a moi, elle me barre la route. C'est un ninja d'Oto. Habillé tout en noir, une cape sur le dos, des cheveux de cette même couleur de geai, ruisselant d'eau de pluie et des yeux rouges, rouge profond, rouge sang.

Ooh non, ne me dite pas que c'est lui, non pas lui, pas Sasuke, mon rival, mon ami, mon amant.

C'est la dernière personne que je pensais voir en tel situation, et surtout, celle sur qui je ne voulais absolument pas tomber.

Je sais qu'un combat va s'engager, un combat acharné. Ca a toujours été comme ca entre nous, et cela ne changera jamais.

Je cherche du regard une solution pour fuir, encore fuir, moi qui déteste ça. Aucune issue, où que j'aille, il serai toujours la pour me rappeler au combat.

Désormais face a face, en position de combat, les yeux dans les yeux, je sort un kunaï, prêt a le contrer car je ne ferai pas le premier pas dans ce combat.

J'ai tout juste le temps de remarquer son bandeau frontal avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. Il porte le symbole du son. Je le sais maintenant, il ne reviendra pas, il a réellement fait une croix sur son passé.

Nous voila entrain d'échanger quelques coups, que se soit du taïjutsu ou des coups de kunaï, nous y mettons toutes nos forces et notre volontée et puis nous voici de nouveau face a face. Pendant cet échanges, j'ai put voir quelques chose au fond de ses yeux, une lueure de follie, une follie destructrice.

La pluie continue a tomber sans relache, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, j'ai froid.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il range son arme? Je le vois mal a travers le rideau d'eau mais, il la range et il se redresse. Et maintenant, le voila qui a disparut... Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Je ne comprend plus rien. Il veut que l'on se battent et puis paf, il disparait sans rien dire.

Non, en faite il n'a pas totalement disparut, je le sens, il est la, tout près. Il est juste derrière moi, sa main gauche sur mon épaule gauche et sa main droite tenant mon poignet droit, repliant mon bras pour que mon arme soit sous ma gorge.

Il est vraiment près, vraiment trop près de moi. Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou, son sharingan sur ma peau, son corps contre le mien.

Je ferme les yeux, prit entre la peur de ce qu'il va faire et le plaisir de me retrouver contre lui, comme avant. Je me sens planer.

Je ne sens plus les gouttes d'eau contre ma peau, je rouvre les yeux. Que c'est il passé? Nous sommes dans une cavitée creusée dans un tronc d'arbre. Maintenant, je suis prisonnier, a sa merci, je le sais.

Il lache mon poignet me permettant ainsi de baisser mon bras, ce que je fais le plus vite possible, prêt a me remettre a l'attaque.

Sa main gauche se pose sur ma veste, la ou démarre la fermeture éclair. Il la prend entre deux doigts et la baisse puis, il passe sa main sur mon torse et descend jusqu'a la fermeture de mon pantalon, qu'il ouvre avant de remonter. Je ne porte pas de tee-shirt ce qui lui permet d'avancer plus rapidement.

Je ferme les yeux. Quitte a ce qu'il soit la, autant que j'y prenne du plaisir.

De sa main droite, il fait glisser ma veste de facon a dénuder mes épaules et les haut de mon dos. D'ailleurs, il s'attaque a cette dernière partie avec sa bouche.

Ses lèvres, ooh Kami-sama... j'avais oublié a quel point j'aimais les sentir sur mon corps, a quel point j'aimais qu'elles me goute.

Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps un soupir d'aise. Je le sens sourire. Le faite que je ne reste pas indifférent a ses caresses lui a toujours plut, je le sais.

Un bruit de métal retentit, je viens de lacher l'arme qui, jusqu'a maintenant, était toujours en ma posséssion. Ma main droite vient agripper le bras qui caresse mon torse. Je n'en peux plus, je veux qu'il aille plus loin.

Violemment, il me pousse au sol, face contre terre puis, s'approchant de moi, il me met sur le dos avant de s'asseoir a califourchon sur moi.

Je ne tente rien. Je n'ai même pas essayer de ne pas tomber, cela n'aurait servit a rien puisque de toute facon, j'aurais finit a terre tôt ou tard.

Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, j'ai confiance en lui.

Il passe ses deux mains sur mon torse avant de descendre jusqu'a mes hanches. Je le sens se soulever légèrement, il s'attaque a mon pantalon. Il l'enlève, ainsi que mon boxer. Puis, il se ramène vers moi, c'est mains sur mes cuisses brûlantes. Je sens de nouveau son souffle sur mon visage, il se mélange au miens et enfin, ces lèvres contre les miennes, enfin.

Un combat s'engage entre nos langues, chacuns de nous voulant prendre le controle de ce baiser. Finalement, je préfère le laisser prendre les choses en main. A défaut de ne pas dominer, je passe mes mains autour de son cou, les descend le long de son dos et commence a enlever sa cape et son haut noir.

Je rouvre les yeux un bref instant, au moment ou le baiser se rompt. Plus de sharingan, plus de lueurs destructices dans le regard, seulement de l'amour.

Je le déshabille en vitesse, pas de temps a perdre en formalité puis me rallonge, refermant les yeux.

Je le sens se rallonger sur moi, son souffle sur ma peau puis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il me mord, comme avant. Je ne tiens plus et lache des gémissements de plus en plus sonore.

Mes mains partent en exploration le long de ses flancs, ses hanches, ses fesses. Mmmmmmh, ca fesait si longtemps que j'attendais que cela se reproduise, lui contre moi, sa chaleur, ses marques sur ma peau...

Ses lèvres relache mon cou pour explorer plus bas. Chaque parcelle de mon torse. Mon nombril... Mmmmmmmmmmh, j'en peux plus, je le veux maintenant! Il descend encore jusqu'a mon sexe et y enroule sa langue...

Je ne peux plus retenir mes spasmes de plaisir, un plaisir si intense. J'en veux plus et il le sait, il en a l'habitude.

Il commence des mouvement de va et vient, ses caresses. C'est si bon, je n'en peux plus et finalement, je me libère.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il a légèrement relevé la tête et qu'il a tout avalé...

Son souffle remonte, il capture mes lèvres, de nouveau. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches. Il se frotte contre moi, je peux sentir sont désir, son envie.

Il me presente deux doigts, je les met dans ma bouche. Ce simple geste me rend heureux. Je les sucent avidement.

Il les retirent et descend sa main. Il introduit l'un de ces doigt dans mon intimité, capturant mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné, et surtout pour ne pas m'entendre crier.

Le deuxième rejoint le premier. Ils les bougent quelques secondes puis, les retirent et se redresse, rompant ainsi le lien entre nos lèvres.

Et puis, il pénettre en moi, enfin.

Il commence ses mouvements de va-et-viens, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus loin. Ses mains aggrippant mes hanches, ses reins oscillant, je me sens bien comme ca, complètement abandonné a ses mains.

Mon dos se cambre, l'extase a l'etat pur, le plaisir le plus intense. C'est comme ca que je l'aime.

Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Nous ne tenons plus, nos cris se mèlent, nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Nous sommes en transe.

Enfin, dans un dernier coup de reins, il se libère en moi.

Je rouvre les yeux. Il est toujours au dessus de moi, il me sourit, ces yeux sont pleins de larmes.

Il s'ecroule et se blottit contre moi, son visage contre mon torse. Il lache ses larmes, après tout ce temps..

" _Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto, je t'aime"_ sont peut etre ces seules paroles mais elles en disent long sur ses pensées. Je crois qu'il regrette d'être partit. Ca me fend le coeur.

Enserré l'un contre l'autre, nous nous endormons dans l'obscurité de notre cachette.

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est le matin. Le soleil est revenu, je sens sa chaleur et pourtant, j'ai froid, horriblement froid. Comme tout ces autres matins, ce n'est que le vide près de moi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas dans mon lit, ni même dans un hotel.

Je me souviens maintenant de cette nuit, cette nuit près de lui.

Il n'est plus la, enfin matériellement, il n'est plus la. Il m'a laissé sa cape. Un signe de son passage. Son odeur. Et puis un petit mot sur mes affaires

_Merci infiniment pour cette nuit, je ne l'oublierait jamais. _

_J'était tellemnt bien aupès de toi Naruto,_

_si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'être partit_

_Ne m'oublie pas je t'en prit, garde moi au fond de ton coeur car tu es la seule personne qui me retient en vie._

_Je t'aime tellement._

_Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

_Fanny:..._

_Sasuke: _Pourquoi est ce que tu parles pas? d'habitude tu serais entrain de sauter partout en gueulant...

_Fanny:_ Sans vouloir me vanter... je me suis surpasser. J'ai écrit un truc sérieux, un lemon et j'ai mit aucun commentaire pourris...

_Naruto:_ Effectivement ca change... Je pense même que je vais etre gentil avec toi pour le moment...

_Sasuke:_ Mouai, attendons de voir son prochain coup foireux! En attendans reviews SVP.


End file.
